


The Beast Within

by ThisOne16050



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisOne16050/pseuds/ThisOne16050





	The Beast Within

He couldn’t remember. Everything within his mind happened to be a fuzzy, incomprehensible jumble. Whatever was left of his former self was fading, disappearing. On his own, there was no way that he could stop it. The beast was winning. 

 

~

 

Here, he was known as experiment 413, a man the outside world had long since forgotten. Since his arrival, he had most definitely changed. He was engineered by those sadistic men and woman in white to be more of a ghoul than human. Somehow by some manner of horror, they  had ripped his mouth open and given him fangs, eyes which glowed amber within the pools of black they were surrounded by, hair the color of snow which was caused by the chemicals, and inhuman abilities. He was a weapon and attempt at some super powered human that could prove to be an edge in the war. One issue: he was mentally unstable and volatile with what one could call a need to kill. 

 

That was clear and yet he was kept around in hopes that he could one day have some peace of mind or become used to the thing he had been turned into. Today was not one of those days. One of the guards that roamed the facility have brought him food and he lashed out with this mindless sense that the man needed to die and be consumed. Of course, he didn’t get very far. 

 

All the guards happened to be armed, but that thought hadn’t even come to mind before he felt a fiery pain somewhere within his side. Reflexively, he recoiled and fell to the ground with a thud, curling himself into some kind of ball. In a matter of minutes, there was shouting. Before he knew it, a needle was being plunged into his arm with a floating feeling following not long afterwards. Through this, he could feel someone grabbing him by the arms and unceremoniously throwing him onto a gurney, restrained squared away onto his wrist. 

 

Gazing upwards, the tiles began to move. He was rolled through the doorway and down the hall with this sense of urgency. “He’s losing blood. He could die,” he heard in some sort of muffled cluster somewhere to his right. “The boss won’t be pleased if another perishes, though he really should be left for dead.”

Words, Words. Meaningless in the long run. This was more of a case whether or not his suffering would end in this horrid place. It was much too bad he wasn’t going to be conscious for it. Another prick and soon, a darkness overtook him. Was this an everlasting peace?

 

~

 

One of the scientists escorting the wounded experiment broke off, moving her way towards the control room. It was time to give the report to the man in charge of this department an overview of what had just occurred. 

 

Upon arrival, the scientist spotted the ravenette in white, staring at the computer screen just as expected, hazel eyes examining through panes of glass. She was quick to give her report. “Doctor, experiment 413 attacked the guard attempting to feed him. He lashed out and was shot as a result regardless of protocol. The experiment has been moved to the medical lab for extraction of the bullet. The deterioration of his mind is becoming worse by the day. It’s possible that sedation until the final verdict will be considered before the end of the procedure.” 

 

“I understand the deterioration is progressing much faster than we’d like, I’d agree. However, I do not believe that he should be given up on just yet.” The doctor said rather calmly despite the decision on hand, concern apparent within his eyes. He pressed a few keys on a board and watched as the panel split to show varying angles of the room where the experiment had been taken. He needed to see if there was any abuse or break of regulations. He then continued. “Once the team has finished removing the bullet, I will have 413 taken into one of the recovery rooms where I will personally see to it that he’s closely monitored. It is not very good on his health or his body to keep him constantly sedated. I dear that if he is kept under until his fate his decided, it will do him more harm than good.”

 

“Yes doctor,” said the guard after listening to the doctor’s analysis. He knew that this could very well turn out to be a horrible decision, but it was made. “I will make sure to inform the others along with the department head.”


End file.
